


Once upon a September

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Once upon a September

9月3日的菜谱  
早餐：蛋花粥  
午餐：熏鱼  
晚餐：酱鲑鱼子配面包

[附哥本哈根港口菜市场近期减价食品清单]

天气预报  
晴，晨间有霜。未来几天晴转多云。适宜出海。

寻物启事  
丢失《安徒生童话集》一本，《波罗的海漫游指南》一本，折叠刀一把，空墨水瓶一个。呆子一个。  
Iceland.

9月3日 诺威  
小冰做的早饭已经能比的上外面那个笑容亲切的搞鸡上校了，尤其是虾卷和蛋花粥。真不愧是我的弟弟。  
顺便说一声，丁马克那个呆子又扒船去了。这次的目的地是对岸的瓦尔特堡。可以的话请你不要再回来了。

[附丁马克的字条]  
我去找荷莱夫人了。  
等着我吧诺子！我会给你带回来装有金马车和金项链的棒子的！

[批注：不是棒子是榛子。而且……算了我从很久以前起就不再质疑你的智商了。]

9月3日 提诺  
跟瑞桑平分了一个苹果，吃掉了。我们把苹果籽也平分了。只剩下一颗。瑞桑说我可以把籽埋进土里，看看会长出什么来。  
下午听说了丁马克先生的事。逃票的话，被发现了可是会被扔进海里的啊。  
希望没事。

9月3日 冰.岛  
哥哥告诉我那呆子不见掉了的时候我正在煮小鱼干。  
正好要把前几天莫名其妙丢了的东西一并找回来，于是去了镇上的告示板。不过还是犹豫了很久才在寻物的一栏里追加了丁马克的名字。  
我并不是想找到他，我只是想拿出来晒晒。

9月3日 贝瓦尔德  
丹麦你好，丹麦再见。

[附冰.岛的读书笔记]  
在德国爱塞纳哈的附近有一排石山。它们中间有一座分外地圆，连一棵树，一座灌木林，一根草也没有。它叫做维纳斯山，因为在它里面住着维纳斯夫人——异教徒时代的神祇之一。她又叫做荷莱夫人。住在爱塞纳哈的孩子们，过去和现在都知道关于她的故事。把那个高贵的骑士和吟游诗人旦霍依赛尔，从瓦尔特堡的歌手群中引诱到这山里去的人就正是她。  
——摘自《单身汉的睡帽》，汉斯·安徒生著。

9月4日 “卖女孩的小火柴” 号的航海日志  
方位：北纬51°20’，东经11°37’，北偏西43°35’  
海域：卡特加特海峡，即将进入北海  
航速：10节  
海况：海面平静，无浪。  
气温：17℃

9月4日 丁马克  
昨天成功潜入“卖女孩的小火柴” 号，目前埋伏在底舱。  
以为醒来就到岸了，结果还在海上。什么呀，这船未免太慢了吧。  
小冰的《波罗的海漫游指南》已经打湿了，而且被我撕掉了两页……因为擦屁股没有纸。他不会生气的吧。  
\--------------------------晚间于船舱中补记-------------------------------  
半夜被上面的脚步声吵醒。他们在甲板上跳舞。

9月6日 丁马克  
在甲板上晒鞋子的时候被水手发现了。  
船长是亚细亚人，意外地很和气。说好下一个港口就把我放了。  
他教我用鳕鱼搓去鳞的那一面揩屁股，据说水手们都是这样的。  
下次再也不吃鱼皮了。

补记：  
有两件事让我很沮丧。  
一是我问船长这艘船的名字是不是有点问题，他说这是船主的致敬。  
以及我问他我们到哪儿了，他说荷兰。

[甲板上的歌声片段]  
Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

9月7日 丁马克  
上岸了。  
跟英格兰狠狠地打了一架，哼哼哈兮。

9月7日 亚瑟  
今天是小香的渔船进港的日子。除了收获颇丰的鳕鱼和鲱鱼，他还捡回来一个浑身臭哄哄的小子。  
一眼就认出是北面那户从前老跟我抢渔场的人家的死小孩，一直气鼓鼓地不说话。  
作为绅士的我当然是不会跟小孩子计较的，通知了他的家人，对方说明天就过来领。  
顺便要提醒王老板一定得把他那船的名字改改，他会害死小香的。海关已经不止一次当他们是贩卖人口的了。

[在码头食堂]  
“我不吃鱼！”  
“小孩子不要挑食。”  
“（更正）我不吃你做的鱼！”  
“……”

9月7日 诺威  
今天接到电话，是那个满脸眉毛的家伙打过来的，问我们是否走丢了小孩子。  
明明是往吕根方向的，结果竟然坐上了去北海的船。简直就是南辕北辙。  
我对他绝望了。

9月7日 贝瓦尔德  
死蠢还活着。  
呿。

9月7日 提诺  
丁马克先生没事。太好了。  
不过因为坐错船的关系，落在英国人的手里，诺威先生气得不得了，好像不打算亲自去接他了。  
\------------------------9月7日补记----------------------  
晚上在爱沙家玩，他现在已经可以一口气吃掉一整块甘草糖了，而且没有晕过去。

9月7日 冰.岛  
看完了《世界在你不知道的地方运转》，很想自己试试速食面炒饭的配食。  
应该可以拌上鲑鱼一起吃吧。

补记：  
哥哥让我去把丁马克领回来。  
火车的话，还是第一次坐。从哥本哈根到阿姆斯特丹，睡一觉就到了。  
很期待这次旅行，唯一不满的是要见到那呆子。而且这几天据说他是跟沙丁鱼睡在一起的。

9月9日的菜谱  
早餐：酱油拌莴苣  
中餐：莴苣拌酱油  
晚餐：酱油拌饭 

天气预报  
多云转阴，未来几天冷空气南下，降水概率84%

转让  
《从小爱吃的菜——60道最贴心家常菜》，作者与出版社按要求隐去，价格面仪。  
Alfread.

9月9日 亚瑟  
又是潮灰色的一天。  
怀念起伦敦的日子，就算同样都是湿漉漉的，伦敦也湿的比别处更有韵味。  
在车站送走了那死小孩和来接他的弟弟。看上去似乎那位弟弟比较可靠。不过两个小孩子自己回哥本哈根，真的没有问题吗？

补记：  
莴苣吃完了，忘记去买菜，晚上只能做酱油拌饭喂给阿尔吃。他吃了三碗。  
真是好孩子啊。

9月9日 冰.岛  
终于没能拗过丁马克，早上我们搭上了开往德意志兰中部的列车，向爱塞纳哈出发。  
这个呆子显然准备犯跟上次一模一样的错误：他想坐船往英格兰走。当我阻止他这么做的时候，他试图向我解释地球是圆的。  
那么，虽然绕地球一圈也能到达瓦尔特堡，但这样的话我就会被哥哥骂死了。

9月9日 丁马克  
偷偷买了“戴了会使人幸福”的发卡。  
火车站边上的摊子里，有很多可爱的东西。

[火车上的两人]  
轻微的颠簸。黎明的晨曦照进来。丁马克睡得正香。那本皱巴巴的《波罗的海漫游指南》垫在他的脑袋底下，口水顺着纸背蔓延开来。  
冰.岛安静地注视着窗外。身旁的书皮散发着一股鱼腥味儿。

9月11日 罗德里赫   
第一次买到特价的Raclette乳酪，这值得写下来纪念。  
路上遇到对门的柯克兰先生，和他交流了一下育儿经验。我现在很为小阿尔弗雷德担忧。  
虽然据说他三岁时就举起了美洲野牛，将来注定成为世界的hero；对于他那监护人的厨艺之糟糕我也有所耳闻。  
……可是亚瑟，您总不能连续两天都喂他酱油拌饭吧。不，他再怎么喜欢也不行。

[马鹿夫妇的日常Ver.1]  
“不好了基尔，路德维希他，他又尿床啦！”  
“！”

9月11日 基尔伯特  
切，小时候经常尿床的人，长大后一定很聪明！  
比如本大爷桀桀桀桀

方括号里为女性口吻的批注，下同  
[……所以我才更担心他的未来，笨蛋先生。PS，路德已经9岁了，希望您不要忘记这回事。]

\-----------------9月11日补记------------------  
口胡，路德他尿的不是床是寂寞！

[…那您尿一个寂寞给我看看？]

[在图林根]

9月11日 冰.岛  
我们住在爱塞纳哈的一间小旅馆里。传说中的维纳斯山就在屋后不远的地方。  
房间里有一股白桦树的烟味。早上一只松鼠溜进来，吃掉了我那份的玉米片，下次要记得关窗。  
旅馆老板总是紧锁着眉，墙上挂着鹿皮做的箭筒和弓，只有装饰的用途，却让我想起古日耳曼人。楼下帐台上的唱机里一直在放一支欢快的圆舞曲。丁马克一定说那歌他在以前听过。

瓦尔特堡没有什么可看的。已经塌了。里面长满了野草。  
曾经是吟游诗人们举办歌咏大赛的地方，鹳鸟在上面筑起了巢，多半是空的，它们要飞往更加温暖的南方，大概是埃及。

丁马克说：“如果建造的时候我坐在大门口的话，瓦尔特堡就不会塌了。”  
我说：“你是笨蛋吗。”

[附冰.岛的读书笔记]  
很久很久以前，人们在哥本哈根周围建立了一个城堡。城堡一直在不停地坍塌，后来简直无法使它巩固下来，最后大家把一个天真的女孩子放在一张椅子上，在她面前放一个桌子，上面摆很多玩具和糖果。当她正在玩耍的时候，十二个石匠在她上面建起一道拱门。大家在音乐和喊声中把土墙推到这拱门上，筑起一座城堡，从此城堡再也不坍塌了。  
——摘自《丹麦民间传说》，J.M.蒂勒著。

……从那时候起，这座城堡就一直是坚固的；很快它上面就盖满了美丽的绿草。小孩子们一点也不知道这个故事，否则他们就会听到那个孩子还在地下哭，就会觉得草地上的露珠是热烘烘的眼泪。  
——摘自《瓦尔都窗前的一瞥》，汉斯·安徒生著。

[港口的大乱子]

9月13日 阿尔弗雷德  
跟妈妈一起洗澡了。  
妈妈真厉害，小鸡鸡上都长着眉毛！

补记：  
妈妈说：“眉毛这种东西，长大了大家都会有的。”

[马鹿夫妇的日常Ver.2]  
“孩子，你娘他又离家出走了……”  
“……妈妈不是去买菜了吗？”  
“可是他没带指南针。”

9月14日的菜谱  
早餐：夹果酱面包  
午餐：肉丸绘菜  
晚餐：腌鲱鱼配煮土豆

寻人启事  
丢失妈妈一名，男性，戴眼镜，翘着一撮头发，常在路牌下和各大歌剧院出没。PS，若有好心人发现疑似人员，请勿为其指路，直接拨打电话479XXXXX，谢谢。  
Ludwig

图书催还通知单  
《波罗的海漫游指南》，作者：菲利克斯·波波  
《向日葵不开的夏天》，作者：魔王·布拉津斯基道尾秀介

9月14日 亚瑟  
罗德里赫失踪了。买菜的时候看见那对父子正在电线杆上刷寻人启事。  
安慰了涕泪横流的贝什米特先生和他那意外地很冷静的儿子。老实说对于他的失踪我并不惊奇，八成又是迷路了吧。  
小路德维希在翻一本叫做《如何寻找消失了的奥地利人》的书（尽管看那上去更像是本科幻小说），而贝什米特先生坚持说是妻子厌倦了被尿布汤碗淹没掉的乏味生活，跑出去寻找真实的自我了。他还给我看了罗德里赫平时不离身的指南针挂表，现在被扔在家里，可见其出走的决心。  
……那么，虽然不觉得那家伙带了指南针会有什么用，不过这至少说明以前他还是打算回家的是这样吗？

9月14日 诺威  
今天打扫了房顶。在角嘴海雀的巢里发现了小冰之前弄丢的那本童话书。  
很好奇究竟是怎么到那里去的。

补记：  
似乎已经到了腌鲱鱼罐头的季节，我闻到隔壁传来的味儿了。  
虽然不想说邻居的坏话，不过……不就是一堆腐烂的尸体，为什么还会有保质期？

9月14日 提诺  
莱维斯邀请瑞桑和我去他家里的烟火晚会上玩，其他人也会去。  
他们还顺便邀请了诺威先生。这几天丁马克先生和小冰都不在，是有点冷清呢。  
PS，苹果籽还没有发芽，当我想把土挖开来看看的时候，被瑞桑发现了。

[童话书都是骗人的]

9月15日 丁马克  
今天爬上了光秃秃的维纳斯山。  
“荷莱夫人！荷莱夫人！请把门打开，丁马克来了呀！”这样喊了好几遍，只听见了自己的回声。什么都没有。

回去的路上吃了好多越橘。  
PS，小冰很奇怪。

9月15日 冰.岛  
丁马克一直光对着石山喊话，我觉得他不敲敲山的话是没用的。荷莱夫人看样子不打算理他了。  
一个人下山探查地形的时候，绕过后面的河滩，忽然就看到一个挎着篮子的年轻女人从苹果树下走出来，发际上别着矢车菊的花。  
她停下来跟我问了路，原来是要到教堂里去。她说自己叫伊丽莎白，还请我尝了篮子里的刚烤好的面包和酒。  
这位女士对我点点头就告辞了，接着她沿着河滩继续往前走，很快消失在了山间牛奶般的雾气中。

在这儿竟然能遇到传说中的图林根的守护女神，真的很高兴。  
当然我没有告诉丁马克。

[附冰岛的读书笔记]  
有一次茉莉说：“你敢敲敲这山，说：‘荷莱夫人！荷莱夫人！请把门打开，旦霍依赛尔来了呀’吗？”但是安东不敢。茉莉可是敢了，虽然她只是高声地、清楚地说了这几个字：“荷莱夫人！荷莱夫人！”其余的几个字她对着风说得那么含糊，连安东都不相信她真的说过什么话。……  
……住在山里的荷莱夫人据说也是很美丽的，不过那是一种诱惑人的恶魔的美。最完善的美要算是圣·伊丽莎白的那种美。她是这地方的守护神，曾经的图林根的公爵夫人；她的善行被编成了传说和故事，在许多地方被人歌颂。她的画像挂在教堂里，四周悬着许多银灯。  
……她替受难的人裹伤，带食物给饥饿的人吃，虽然她严厉的丈夫常为这类事情骂她。他记得那个关于她的传说：她有次提着满满一篮的食物和酒；这时监视着她的丈夫就走过来，生气地问她提的是什么东西；她害怕得发抖起来，回答说篮子里盛的是她在花园里摘下的玫瑰花；他把那块白布从篮子上拉开，于是奇迹为这虔诚的妇人发生了：面包、酒、和这篮子里的每件东西全都变成了玫瑰花。  
——摘自《单身汉的睡帽》，汉斯·安徒生著。

[在山脚下]  
他们穿过了一大片越橘和榛子的树林。丁马克摘了好多榛子放进衣兜里，坚信里面总有那么几颗装着金马车和金项链。此外他尽情地吃着大把大把新鲜的浆果，直到嘴唇和脸都被染青了。  
晚风柔软地把淡淡的枯草味儿吹散开去。冰.岛依旧目光深沉地盯着河滩。那里落满了山毛榉的褐色果实。

9月17日的菜谱  
早餐：奶油烤肠配粥  
午餐：土豆熏肉  
晚餐：鸡蛋培根土豆

天气预报  
阴，有时有小雨。未来几天将有大范围降温，注意防寒。

求购  
想要一扇看得见大海的窗户。PS，我只有套娃娃能拿来换。  
Ivan.

9月17日 菲利克斯  
为了迎接烟火晚会，我把天花板漆成粉红色了。  
（我知道烟火是在拉脱那儿放的，没人会来看我的天花板，我就是想漆一下。）

[附日记上粘贴的《波罗的海漫游指南》的封腰广告]  
與道格拉斯·亞當斯的《銀河系搭便車指南》相抗衡的不朽經典  
不死鳥Phoenix嘔盡數十年心血實地考察而鑄就的清凈傳奇

“读罢此书，我虎躯一震，娇喘连连，仿佛看到了由无数玫瑰构成的天国乐土。”  
——By资深美食旅游家F先生

“这本书让我更加坚定了要将波罗的海收作内海的决心。绝不能让波.兰人染指。”  
——By军事战略分析员B先生

“波.兰人的幽默在于，装一个灯泡需要三个人，而写一只牛跳过了月亮，需要一图书馆的书。”  
——By岛国著名评论家A先生

……で、絕望好評發售中！

9月17日 冰.岛  
昨晚把没喝完的水杯放在窗台上，早上醒来发现已经结了一层薄薄的冰。  
丁马克吃掉了我的奶油烤肠。他自己那份在逗旅馆老板养的小狗的时候全部掉到了地板上。  
PS，下次绝对不要跟他睡一张床了。卷走我的被子不说，还把口水蹭到了我的睡衣里。

下楼还盘子的时候，遇到了之前在山脚下问路的那位女士。原来她是老板的教子，几天前刚从港口来到爱塞纳哈。  
并不是什么公爵夫人啊。  
（不过她做的杯子蛋糕是世界上最好吃的。）

补记：  
打烊后伊丽莎白小姐教我跳舞了。丁马克竟然完整地哼出了唱机一直在循环的那首圆舞曲，这简直是个奇迹。

[唱机里的歌声片段]  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December

9月17日 托里斯  
菲利克斯写的那本什么菠萝面包海漫游指南严重滞销。由于作者联系地址登记有误，出版商把卖不完的书都拉我这儿了。给每个认识的人都送去一本后家中依然堆得满坑满谷，垫完桌脚床脚还有剩的我只能拿来糊墙了。  
希望他不会发现。

补记：  
今天在东边的海滩上遇到一个脏兮兮的小男孩，淌着鼻涕，穿的还是夏天的短装，但是围着一块很大的围巾。  
他好像是在捡贝壳。当我想仔细看看他的时候就逃走了。

[那天晚上伊万做的梦]  
他光脚躺在温暖的沙滩上，姐姐在左边，娜塔在右边，一只雪白的海鸥从肚皮上方飞过。  
云层是蔚蓝色的，跟海水一样。

[焰火晚会]

9月19日 爱德华  
我的好兄弟托里斯·罗利纳提斯估计看不到明天的太阳了。  
起因是菲利克斯来这儿借用了一下厕所，发现他写的那本菠萝面包海游记被拉脱维亚拿来当厕纸了。接着就抖出了托里斯把他写的书随便送人送不完的当废纸论斤称的事儿。  
菲利克斯已经追杀过去了。目前生死不明。  
愿圣母玛利亚保佑他。

9月19日 莱维斯  
秋粮被吃光了。  
呜呜呜。  
[以下字迹已被眼泪鼻涕糊得难以辨认，略去]

9月19日 贝瓦尔德  
提诺刚喝了两桶黑啤，接下来他要直接挑战传说中酒精浓度96%的伏特加。  
烧起来的话，会是铃兰形状的火焰吗？

[在海边]

“呜哇托里斯晕过去了！”  
“是你揍的吗菲利克斯？”  
“不他只是喝多了。”  
“不他只是看见了极光。”  
“……”  
“我刚才看见提诺把一大块甘草糖放进他的酒杯里的。”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“诺太太呢？我要看极光。”  
“诺威先生在跟瑞桑看极光，甘草糖的话我这儿还有哟。^ ^”  
“那是烟火不是极光。还有提诺你不要再喝了，酒桶已经烧起来了。你也想自燃吗。”

海伸展到千百里以外的铅黑色的远方，沙沙地响着。烟火燃尽后剩余的灰烬，将夜空烘托成一片奇异的玫瑰色。  
面积最大的两个人背靠背坐在沙滩上，身边摆着温啤酒，一杯接一杯喝。情绪像风一样填满了呼吸。

[附冰.岛的读书笔记]  
和千百年前一样，拉脱维亚的渔夫们到海上去捉鲱鱼。也和千百年前一样，不是每个渔夫都能平安归来。特别是在秋天，当波罗的海被风暴刮得汹涌澎湃，像魔鬼的锅子一般翻腾着寒冷的浪花的时候。  
渔村近旁的海上有一块巨大的圆花岗石。在这块石头上，还在很久以前，渔夫们刻上了一行题词：“纪念那所有死在海上和将要死在海上的人们。”这行题词远远地就能看见。  
——摘自《碑铭》，康斯坦丁·巴乌斯托夫斯基著。

9月21日 伊丽莎白  
神奇的一天。  
听教父说对面的教堂来了个新的琴师，管风琴踩得极好，我带着小孩子们去听了。结果竟然是罗德里赫先生。  
不知道他是怎么来到这里的，码头那边他的寻人启事已经张贴得铺天盖地，明天就把他送回去吧。  
幸好他没事。

9月21日 冰.岛  
要跟爱塞纳哈说再见了。虽然很想顺道去一下魏玛，不过真要那样我们就只能走回哥本哈根了。  
最后去了一次瓦尔特堡。鹳鸟们留下来的空巢里，有一个长出了蓝色的矢车菊。

Auf Wiedersehen, Eisenach.

补记：  
今天遇到了远房亲戚。  
虽然记不起他的脸，既然丁马克说是那就是了。  
他说自己是出来拜访魏玛的亲友，在这里稍作停留；不过乐队长私底下告诉我们，他只不过是迷路登上了反方向的火车，不知怎么就到了爱塞纳哈。  
这家伙方向感不好，看来是真的。

PS，原来他曾经教过伊丽莎白小姐的钢琴。

9月21日 丹.麦  
今天收拾行李的时候，不小心把那对“戴了会使人幸福”的发卡掉进了地板缝里。  
之后手脚并用也没能挖出来，正当我打算用斧子劈开地板时，被老板喝住了。

诺子对不起。

[小城旅馆窗前的一瞥]  
窗台上栽着风信子和石蒜，现在已经败了。对街的教堂一半隐在昏暗之中，另一半像是镀了镍似的闪闪发亮。鸽群从上方掠过，投下斑驳的阴影。远方，细碎的卷层云笼罩着天空，射散出无数纯粹的色彩——赤金色到蓝宝石色，接着缓缓地转为晚来的黄昏，转为夜。  
全城响起晚祷的钟声。

[厨娘们]

9月23日 亚瑟  
新口味的红茶曲奇制作宣告失败。对不起了小阿尔，今天只能继续喂你酱油拌饭了。  
但是为了你的健康成长，我会努力的。

傍晚时分听到对门传来了熟悉的爆炸声，看来罗德里赫已经回家了。  
这几天贝什米特父子似乎一直在红酒混蛋那儿蹭饭，有几次想请他们来喝下午茶，都被斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
好想诅咒他们。

[马鹿夫妇的日常Ver.3]  
院子里，基尔在看报纸，路德坐在他的身旁吃蛋糕。  
隔着窗帘，他们深爱的那个人趴在琴盖上睡着了。

《如何寻找消失了的奥地利人》  
1.遥感。如果身边有一根呆毛，请试着拽它，没准它认识玛利亚采尔；  
2.音乐。无论在哪里举办音乐会，只要有喜爱的曲目，他总能找到路，并且准时入场；  
3.用矢车菊的花染染手指，然后搭起一扇窗子往里看，心中想着他的模样。

9月24日 托里斯  
今天发现了那堆菠萝面包海游记的终极用途：塞炉膛里当柴烧。  
以前怎么没想到呢，这样就毁尸灭迹了。

9月24日 冰.岛  
我回家了。  
哥哥正在用老碱水腌鳕鱼。伊丽莎白小姐临走前送了我很多熏肉，可以吃好几天。  
丁马克难得很安静。是太累了吗？

看到了图书催还单，《波罗的海漫游指南》已经被那呆子弄得破得没法还了。幸亏哥哥那儿还有一本。  
看来确实是不错的书呀。

9月25日 诺威  
感觉到极夜正在蔓延，白天越来越短了。  
要做好冬眠的准备。

顺便今天丁马克在吃腌鳕鱼的时候忘记了用水冲一下…………导致现在满嘴都是血泡，惨不忍睹。  
我真是不想认识他。

9月25日 乌.克.兰  
今天捡到一张大的蓝帆布，给小俄在上面画了一扇窗户。他很喜欢。

PS，小俄长高了一厘米。

[姐姐给伊万哼的眠曲大意]  
Far away, long ago,   
Glowing dim as an ember,   
Things my heart   
Used to know,   
Things it yearns to remember. 

And a song   
Someone sings   
Once upon a December 

9月26日 提诺  
苹果籽发芽了，长出了两片小叶子。瑞桑说，一片是我，另一片是他。  
是这样吗？

[如果瑞桑你依然以检查账本的名义偷看我的日记，请去把那个总是绊倒我的门槛锯短5公分吧谢谢]

9月26日 贝尔瓦德  
我从不偷看别人的日记。

[批注（此处为别人的笔迹）：瑞桑你知道什么叫做此地无银三百两吗？]

——————9月26日补记——————  
我家没有那么多银子。

[……]

[戴了会使人幸福的发卡]

一个星期后，诺威收到了一个小包裹。  
没有写寄件人的名址，寄发局的邮戳是德国的爱塞纳哈。  
拆开来是一对亮晶晶的发卡。丁马克哼哼地想要说什么，但是重度烧伤的口腔让他动不了舌头。  
本着绝不动用来路不明的东西的原则，诺威只是扫了一眼，就把它们丢进了杂物篓里。  
丁马克哼哼叫着凑过去了。诺威居高临下地俯视着他。  
“饿了？”  
“呜呜呜。”

END. April 2012


End file.
